A sacrifice of happiness
by special agent Ali
Summary: Joe and Stella have a fight, a big one, so big Joe got himself a new girl. He meets Rebbecca and falls in love unaware she has an ugly past with his brother. Will Joe see the light? Will he make up with Stella? read to find out silly and review please
1. Kevin's secret

_Hey there, again I thought of a new story, I just love adding to my work load lol but hey the ideas come and I have to write them down._

_Disclaimer for whole story: I OWN NOTHING, I'm just playing with the three boys for a little bit but sadly I don't own them or JONAS._

_Oh and for those wondering, Kevin is eighteen, Joe is seventeen and Nick is sixteen just so they all can still be in high school. _

_Oh and another thing, I'm aware they might be OOC but go with it. Nick is too quiet to really determine anyway lol. _

_**He had truly underestimated his older brother. He has always seen Kevin as the one who couldn't yell if he tried. He just couldn't hurt someone's feelings.**_

_**That was until she came into their lives.**_

_**Guess people can change, Nick realized with a heavy sigh. **_

On a street called JONAS, in an old firehouse, two brothers were practicing in their giant upstairs bedroom.

The younger one, -the president of the group- Nick Lucas was behind a drum set which raised up to reveal his bed underneath.

His brother, Kevin Lucas, was on guitar on their missing brother Joe Lucas's bed.

The three of them were a very hot band named JONAS and practice was constant in the Lucas firehouse home.

Especially when they had a scheduled concert that weekend. The boys like being perfect especially since their fans meant so much to them.

Nick began to sing a song called "Fly with me" and Kevin helped in the chorus but it didn't sound perfect without their brother.

The song ended and Nick put down the sticks.

"Sounds great Nick" Kevin complimented him and Nick nodded.

"Would be better if Joe would show up for practice" he said and Kevin shrugged.

"You sure about that Nick?" he asked and Nick had to sigh.

Joe had been very moody lately. After growing up with the band's stylist and best friend Stella Malone, the two finally became an item.

The first month had gone well but then something happened. The two wouldn't talk about the fight but they wouldn't make up either.

So the brothers and Macy Misa, the band's number one fan who had also become a close friend just tried to be supportive.

"He has to snap out of it eventually, it's been almost two weeks" Nick argued and Kevin smiled.

"All right Nicholas, remind me to tell you that the next time you get dumped and aren't normal in two weeks" he said and Nick gave him a withering look.

"Okay, you made your point, you gotten smarter, I don't like that" Nick teased and Kevin threw Joe's pillow at him.

Nick tossed it back on the bed and jumped off his chair.

"Come on lets take a break, I'm thirsty" he said to change the subject and Kevin nodded and followed Nick to the three fire poles in the room.

The boys loved the poles the most. It was the most fun and fastest way to get downstairs and their were three so each had their own.

They slid down and went into the kitchen and Nick took out two sodas and tossed one to Kevin.

They just took a first sip when their door opened and Joe walked in followed by a very pretty brunette with dark sunglasses on.

She took them off and her beautiful blue eyes sparkled.

"Wow, this is like the coolest house ever" she said. Kevin nearly choked on his soda and Nick patted his back.

"Easy dude, don't drink so fast" he scolded and Kevin nodded at him before turning his gaze back to the girl.

'It can't be her, please don't let her be her' he begged in his mind.

"Nick, Kevin, meet Rebecca Connors, we met at the movies and she starts at Horace Mantis on Monday" Joe said and Kevin bit his lip to hold in a whimper.

'The devil is coming to my school, what did I do to deserve that?' he asked, certain he had been a good boy.

Joe led her closer to them and Kevin felt beads of sweat come off his forehead.

'Maybe she won't recognize me, or maybe she forgot' he thought but he was unlucky again.

"Rebecca, I'd like you to meet the other members of my band, this is my older brother Kevin and my younger brother Nick" Joe said.

"Nice to meet you" Nick said then gave Joe a look and pulled him off.

Nick and Joe began talking/arguing but Kevin couldn't hear what they were saying.

He was too busy being glared at by Becky. She had smiled at Nick but once Nick dragged Joe away her smile faded and a look a coldness drifted in her eyes making them dark and unfriendly.

"Hello Kevin, I see we meet again" she said icily and Kevin nodded, trying to smile but failing miserably.

"H..hi…be…Becca" he stuttered and Becca chuckled.

"Still as pathetic as you were in middle school" she said.

Kevin cleared his throat and told himself to stay calm.

"Look Becca…" he began and took another breath.

"What happened between us was six years ago, can't we forget it?" he asked and Becca put her hand on her chin, pretending to ponder the question.

She shook her head after a minute with a sad look.

"Afraid not elf ears" Becca said and Kevin sighed.

"Why? I mean, I admit you hurt my feelings the way you shot me down but if you apologize I'll forgive you" Kevin said and Becca laughed.

"Me apologize to you? I only said no to you for a date, you're the one who got me suspended" she shot back.

Kevin stepped back. "I told you four years ago I did not snitch on you, yes I knew you cheated, but I'm not a guy who hurts people" Kevin said.

Becca rolled her eyes.

"Keep denying it elf ears, go ahead, but if you dare tell your brother on me, that small group I shunned you in front of will seem like nothing compared to what I'll do to you" she said.

Becca then plastered on a smile as Joe walked back over and hugged her shoulders.

"Sorry love, Nick and I had to have a small discussion" Joe apologized and stuck his tongue out at his brother.

"It's ok Joey bear, your older brother kept me occupied, he kept telling me how lucky I am to have you" she lied and Joe grinned.

He let go of Becca and opened his arms to his brother.

"Aww Kev, that's so sweet man" Joe said touched and Kevin looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah Joey, I meant every word, she's lucky to have such a great guy" Kevin said grateful it wasn't a total lie.

Kevin opened his arms and Joe stepped into them and he looked at Becca who looked pleased.

They hugged for about twenty seconds and then let go. Joe then glanced at his watch.

"Oh no, we got to go Becky, that is if you still want to go out all the fun places close in a few hours" Joe said.

Becky nodded. "Course I want to go out silly, I have to be home at ten though" she said and Joe nodded.

"I'll be home by ten as well, see you later boys" Joe told his brothers and wrote a quick note to his parents and the two left.

"She seems nice, maybe she'll get Joe out of his mood" Nick said to Kevin when they were alone again.

Kevin only shook his head.

"Yeah, she's nice for an evil witch" he muttered but Nick heard.

"An evil witch? Do you know Rebecca?" he asked and Kevin nodded.

"We…had a fall out four years ago" he said quickly and ran away from Nick back upstairs.

Nick followed just as quick as soon as he figured out what Kevin had said.

"A fall out? Kevin…Rebecca…she isn't" Nick said and Kevin's silence gave him his answer. The older boy flopped back on Joe's bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Kevin, you have to tell him" Nick said sitting beside him. Kevin sat up and shook his head.

"Why Nick? Why do I have to hurt Joe?" he asked.

"Because you know he'd want to know, Joe loves you" Nick clarified and Kevin shook his head again.

"No Nick, I admit that's the girl who hurt me, but she seems to really like Joe and I won't break that" he said.

'Besides I'm kind of afraid of her' he wanted to add but he didn't want to look like that big of a loser to his little brother.

Nick just shook his head.

"So you're just going to do nothing then, let our brother date the girl who was cruel to you?" Nick asked.

Kevin sighed. "It was the past Nick, five years ago, just drop it" Kevin argued but Nick only shook his head.

Kevin stood and began walking away but Nick wasn't done.

"You came home and your eyes were red, she humiliated you and made you cry and you want her to date your brother?" Nick asked.

Kevin clenched a fist. He would never hit anyone, much less his own brother but Nick was really testing him and making him mad.

"Kevin he needs to know and if you won't tell him…I will" Nick said and that was the last straw.

"SHUT UP NICHOLAS" Kevin screamed and Nick did quiet.

Kevin lunged at Nick and grabbed his shirt and yanked him to his feet.

"Don't you dare tell Joseph, I want you to promise me right now you will not say a word to anyone about our conversation" Kevin said and Nick nodded.

"Let go of me now" he commanded and Nick was let go.

"Fine, I'll keep your secret but I think your being a coward" Nick said and Kevin glared at him.

"I'm just doing what's best for my little brother" Kevin answered. He went to his bed and climbed into the middle bunk and shut the curtain, turning his back on Nick.

Nick rolled his eyes and raised the drum set and jumped into his own bed to read.

'Joe has to find out, he does need to know' he thought.


	2. Macy interrogates Nick

_**Hey, I want to thank my one reviewer, silvereyed angel, I hope to get more reviews but for her since she is so kind I'll update**_

It was a quarter to ten when Joe Lucas walked into the old firehouse. His mom, Sandy Lucas, smiled at him as she came out of her bedroom for some water.

"Hi sweetie, I'm so glad to see that smile on your handsome face again" she said, quickly noticing his happy smile.

Joe nodded. 'I guess my mood was pretty sour' he though, touched his whole family had been worried.

'I am so glad I met Becky, she is so much better then Stella' he added to his thoughts and realized his mother had gotten the bottle from the fridge and was staring at him.

'I should probably talk out loud now' he thought and did so.

"Yeah, I know it's only been a day but man, Becky is such an awesome girl" he said.

Nick gulped. He had heard the door open and went to a fire pole to eavesdrop.

Kevin, who hadn't moved from his bed in three hours, had gotten up to use the bathroom when he noticed Nick kneeling beside the middle pole.

Curious he walked over in time to hear Joe speak again.

"She is like so amazing, I have so much in common with her and…she's just so great" he said.

Sandy chuckled. She wasn't all that surprised. Love came quick for her three older men.

She only hoped this young woman wasn't about to harm her son. 'Please lord, let it last at least a while, Joseph needs this' she silently prayed.

Kevin had heard enough and he decided Nick had as well.

He leaned in and whispered in his brother's ear.

"Still think we should tell him?" he asked and Nick jumped up.

"Don't do that bro and yes" he said, gently pushing him. Kevin sighed.

'There's just no getting through to this boy, why must my brothers be so damn stubborn' Kevin thought.

"Why Nick? He's happy" Kevin asked.

"You're making a big mistake Kevin"

"I am not Nicholas"

"What's going on?" Joe interrupted and both quieted.

"Nothing Joe, how was your date?" Kevin asked with a look at Nick. Joe noticed but said nothing.

"Something's going down between these two, I just hope their not in trouble' he thought.

"It was wonderful Kev, Becky is so sweet and nice and really really pretty" he said aloud.

Kevin smiled, but it was a weak smile. Just her name stung him. 'I have to be strong, my brothers happiness is more important' he told himself.

Kevin hated Joe dating Becky but he also hated hurting him.

'They did everything they could to help me get back Anya, what's the big deal if he dates a girl who I despise' he thought.

'My brothers are so dense, Kevin's hurting and Joe is oblivious, as usual, I'm glad I'm not like him when I date' Nick was thinking.

"I'm happy you found a great girl Joe" Nick said aloud, only half meaning it.

'You should dump her though and go back to Stella' he added but in his head.

Kevin smiled at him. 'Good job Nick, after all a JONAS rule is don't go back on your promise' he thought.

Joe nodded. "Well boys it's getting late and we got school tomorrow" he said and the three brothers got ready for bed.

As Nick pulled on his pajamas he couldn't help but wonder if he should write a song about Rebecca. 'It could shed some light and I keep my promise' he thought.

He went to bed with that thought and as he snuggled up he went through lyric choices.

Nicholas Lucas knew by morning it was a bad idea. It was like a sin to them to break their own rules. The JONAS book was made for them to obey not cheat.

There were other ways though. Ways he hadn't yet thought of. Like telling a friend. Strictly on accident of course.

The three boys walked into Horace Mantis Academy that Monday together as usual.

They went to their lockers and met with their two good friends, Stella Malone who was also their stylist and Macy Misa, their biggest fan who had now become a good friend.

"Hey guys" Macy greeted them cheerfully with her big smile showing off her really white teeth.

She was, as usual, carrying a sporting equipment, a basketball today which when she moved her hand to wave it fell on Kevin's foot.

"Oh! I'm so sorry" she cried out as usual as Kevin winced slightly from the pain.

"No problem Macy, least it wasn't a bowling ball again" Kevin said gently, all three being far too used to Macy's clumsiness often injuring one, two or all three of them.

Macy nodded and Kevin's frown vanished and his smile returned. He put his arm around the brunette.

"I mean it Mace, it's okay, I'm fine" Kevin said and Macy smiled again. The boys were far too forgiving but it made them even more lovable.

It was actually good Macy had injured Kevin because Joe and Stella were very uncomfortable standing so close to each other.

"So how was your weekend?" Stella asked when Macy and Kevin turned back to the group.

Her question was more focused at Nick and Kevin but Joe answered first anyway.

"It was wonderful, I met this girl who I can date and not argue with" he said and Stella narrowed her eyes.

"Well obviously she's a fan or she hasn't seen the real you, the arrogant jerk waiting to pop out" she shot back.

"Oh my god your such a child Malone, I am glad I have Becky and I hope nothing comes between us" Joe yelled.

"Oh, well fine then, I'm so happy for you and icky, I'll just date Van Dyke then, least he can throw like a man"

"Are you calling me a girl Ms. I can't even play hopscotch"

"Least…I didn't kill my home movies Mr. colander bowl"

Joe's eyes darkened. "You…." he said but he couldn't come up with anything that he could call her.

He knew words of course but no matter how mad he was he couldn't call any girl those names. Especially not the one who knew him almost all his life.

The bell then rung, saving Joe, and everyone had to go in separate directions except Macy and Nick who shared their first class together.

Nick waved to his brothers and started walking in the opposite direction to class and Macy walked beside him.

"Wow, can you believe how angry they are Nick?" she asked and Nick blinked.

"What?"

"You're not listening to me are you?" Macy asked and Nick shook his head.

"Of course I am Macy…uh what was the question again?" he asked and Macy walked away from him.

"If you want to be left to your thoughts all you had to was ask" she answered and Nick could hear the hurt.

He caught up to her and grabbed her arm.

"I'm sorry Macy, I didn't mean to ignore you" he apologized and to top it off gave her one of his rare smiles.

Macy gave in to it and repeated her question. Nick nodded as they continued their walk again.

"I wouldn't think too much of it Macy, I know Joe and he falls in and out of love quickly" Nick said.

Macy wasn't convinced.

"That didn't sound like the case to me, he's smitten" she argued.

Nick chuckled. "Trust me Mace, Becky is not a threat" he assured her.

"Least not if Joe finds out what she did" he mumbled and Macy stopped again but this time her eyes widened.

"She did something?" she said, a bit loudly and Nick put his hand over her mouth and shushed her.

"No of course not" he said and Macy lowered his hand.

"You just said she did, I have good hearing Nicholas" she argued. She then had a thought.

"Is that why Kevin was giving you that weird look?" she asked. Nick hadn't realized she had seen Kevin's look as they parted.

"I think you spent a little too much time with Joe the time your phone took those bad photo's of us" Nick said, hoping to drop the subject.

Macy was not to be deterred.

"You're avoiding the subject" she said.

Nick sighed, getting annoyed. 'And I thought Joe was annoying when he was playing detective' he thought.

"Look Macy, I promised Kevin I wouldn't say" he said and then groaned.

He began to walk backwards as Macy followed like a puppy wanting a treat its master had in its hands.

"Ah ha so there is something" Macy said triumphantly. She was wearing him down Nick realized and he had to run before he spilled.

"No…Macy…whatever Becky did…it's between her and Kevin" he said and then groaned again.

'Shut up Nick, can't you keep a secret' he scolded himself. Macy only grinned.

"Becky hurt Kevin? Come on Nick, you can't just leave me hanging" Macy cried as the warning bell rung.

Nick knew the next bell was the late bell and he turned and darted off. Macy kept up with him and both made it to the classroom together.

Nick was grateful she couldn't interrogate him any longer.

It didn't stop her from shooting his dirty looks though and Nick sighed.

'Why me, why am I always stuck in these messes?' he asked himself.

_**Ok long chapter but I'm having fun and I think I'm getting more into their characters this time. I'm trying to anyway but hey it's fiction its not supposed to be real.**_

_**Thanks for reading **_


	3. Nick spills and Kevin finds out

_**Okay wow, been a few months and I guess no one else will review but oh well anyway to all who clicked on, hi and thanks and another shout out to silver for being awesome**_

Nick drummed his fingers on the desk as he glanced at the clock. 'Come on time, move faster' he urged.

'Least I won't see her till lunch after this' he added. That gave him three periods to think of a plan.

The student who sat in front turned and snapped his fingers and Nick flinched.

"Wake up Lucas, Mrs. Delegaurdi doesn't care that you're a rock star" he said.

"Thank you Kyle, nice to see I have some students who pay attention" Mrs. Delegaurdi said.

"I'm sorry…I was just thinking" Nick stuttered. Mrs. Delegaurdi folded her arms unamused.

"About a new song perhaps?" she asked. Nick groaned but nodded. He had to lie, he couldn't risk the whole school finding out Kevin's secret.

Mrs. Delegaurdi smirked and opened a desk drawer and took out a paper.

"Well let me tell you Nicholas, not everyone loves you like you think they do" she answered as she bent to write on the paper.

She then motioned for him to come up. Sighing, Nick did so and was handed a detention slip.

"Maybe this will get that Nick Jonas out and Nicholas Lucas back in" she said.

Nick nodded. 'Great, thanks a lot Macy' he thought. As he walked back he snuck a look at her.

He couldn't tell because she still looked mad but Nick thought he saw a glimpse of guilt shine in her eyes.

'I hope it was guilt, man the things I do for people' he thought with a sigh.

The bell soon rang after that and Nick hurried to get himself out of the classroom.

Macy was quick to follow. "Wait up Nick, it's not my fault you got detention" she called.

Nick stopped and turned to look at her. "Macy if you hadn't bugged me about Kevin, I'd have been concentrating" he argued.

Macy rolled her eyes. "If you had just told me the secret you might also have not been distracted" she said. Nick opened his mouth and then shut it.

He turned and began walking away again. "Forget it Macy, I'm not saying what Becky did" he said.

Macy however did not give up. She quickly got to him and met his pace.

"Why not? He's my friend too" she asked.

Nick didn't answer so Macy grabbed his arm.

"Seriously Nick, what happened? Did she break up with him?" she asked.

Nick pulled away. "Kind of hard when they didn't even date" he said and hissed.

"I shouldn't have said that" he groaned. Macy's eyes lit up and he groaned harder.

"So she shot him down, poor Kevin no wonder he looked tense" she said and put on a sad face.

"Macy look you can't…" Nick began but it was too late as Macy was no longer listening to him.

She kept up the sad look for another thirty seconds before snapping her fingers.

"I know….I'll find a way to cheer him up" she said. Nick shook his head.

"No I don't think that's a good idea" he said but was ignored as Macy waved and ran off.

'I am dead, so so very dead' he thought.

Nick sighed and hurried to class before he was tardy. The next few classes went well and Nick managed to stay out of trouble.

He actually forgot his troubles till he got his lunch and went to their usual table.

Then it hit him as he saw Macy and Kevin at one table. Alone. All alone.

Macy was next to him, their chairs were touching she was so close. She was stroking his hand and saying sweet things to him.

Kevin just kept nodding, confused to why she was suddenly so compassionate to him.

His eyes looked around, hoping to find someone to distract Macy with when he saw Nick.

Only Nick looked like he didn't want Kevin to see him. Kevin frowned as Nick kept glancing around the room looking for a spot.

His frown deepened as Nick stole a look over and he waved. Nick tensed and ran down a pathway and sat in the first empty chair he found.

'What in the world…why won't he sit with me?' Kevin thought. He then looked at Macy who still held his hand.

She looked up and their eyes met. "Hi handsome" she said.

'And why is Macy acting like she's in love with me' he thought. He then put the two together and put both his hands into a fist and Macy yelped.

"Ow! I need that hand Kevin" she said in pain and Kevin quickly let go.

"I'm so sorry Macy" he apologized. He stroked her hand softly and Macy returned to lovey.

Kevin pulled away and pushed his chair away from her. Least half a foot away from her.

"Okay why are you doing this?" he asked.

Macy blinked. "What?" she asked innocently.

Kevin held up both hands in a defensive position.

"All weird, Macy I thought you were getting past you fan girl side, you were acting cool with us and now…" he said and stopped.

Macy started to pretend she didn't know what he was talking about but one look at his frightened face and she stopped.

She sighed and talked in a normal voice. "Because of Becky when Nick told me how she hurt you…" she began and Kevin cut her off.

"Whoa whoa whoa…Nick told you" he said and she nodded.

'Okay I am going to kill him now' he thought.

"Macy what exactly did he say?" he asked and Macy repeated their conversation and Kevin sighed.

"Macy…that…" he began but couldn't say it. Instead he reached over and took her hand.

"Come with me" he said and she nodded and the two walked to Nick as everyone at his table was leaving.

Nick looked at his food and Kevin cleared his throat.

"I know you told Nicholas" he said and Nick looked up. He smiled.

"Not on purpose and not everything…she doesn't know Becky thinks you got her suspended" he said and covered his mouth.

"Okay now you can kill me" he added as Macy gasped. Kevin gave him a murderous look.

Nick chuckled and took off running and Kevin chased after him.

"Come back her Nicholas" he yelled.

'Yeah like that's going to happen' Nick thought as he ran.


	4. My big brother's a thief?

Kevin was still yelling at Nick, in a soft indoor whisper, when they found Stella, Joe and Becky by the guys lockers.

"What am I supposed to do Joey? We looked everywhere" Becky was saying.

'What did the princess do now?' Kevin thought.

"What's going on?" Nick asked. He walked away from Kevin and to his other brother.

"Becky lost her charm bracelet" Joe explained.

Becky nodded. "I just realized it a few minutes ago, Joey's been distracting me with his hotness" she said.

Kevin rolled his eyes. 'Quit brainwashing my little brother brat' he thought but really wanted to shout.

Instead he put on a fake sympathetic look. "That stinks Rebecca, try and think back to when you last had it" he said.

Becky put on a thinking face and tapped her chin. "Well…now that I think on it…I think I last had it at your guys house" she said.

'Hidden in Kevin's pants' she added in her head.

"My brothers will definitely help us search right guys" Joe said. Nick and Kevin nodded.

"Kevin is a great finder…he found Macy's lucky charm once" Stella boasted and Becky faked an impressed smile.

"Well then I'm sure my bracelet will be found quick" she said with a smile.

Macy then walked up. "There you all are…thanks for ditching me in the lunchroom" she said.

Kevin put on a real guilty look. "I'm sorry Macy…I had to help Nick with something" he said.

'Yeah, yelling at me for ten minutes for trying to help' the youngest Lucas thought.

"Yeah sure…so did you tell Joe?" she asked but stopped when she saw Kevin shake his head.

"Tell Joe he looks nice today" she added. Nick smirked. 'Nice save Misa" he thought.

"I already knew that but thanks Mace" Joe said.

"Of course, my man always looks nice" Becky added. Macy looked at Stella and thought she saw smoke come out of her ears.

'So she still loves him' she thought. Joe stole a quick glance too and couldn't help but feel happy.

'I knew it, she still does love me' he thought. His happiness then faded. 'I miss her too but…I can't hurt Becca she's too nice' he added.

The bell rang, ending lunch and everyone split up agreeing to meet after school to search for Becky's bracelet.

Three hours later, the six entered the firehouse and Stella went upstairs to do the boys clothes.

Macy followed as she could sense Stella wanted her.

Stella gasped when she got up. The first thing she of course noticed was Kevin's clothes on the floor.

The pajamas from this morning plus the clothes from last night.

"Wait till I get my hands on Kevin" she said. She stormed over and lifted the pants.

She shook them to get the wrinkles out and then noticed a bulge in his pocket.

She took out a pen, wads of paper and…a bracelet.

"I think I found Rebecca's bracelet Mace" she said softly.

Mace walked over and gasped. "No…Kevin is not a thief" she said.

"Then how do you explain it Mace?" Stella asked.

To cover Kevin, Macy told her everything Nick said.

"So they have a past…but why would Kevin go to stealing?" she asked.

"Stella! Becky obviously planted it on him" Macy gasped.

"Why don't we go ask them?" Stella suggested.

Before Macy could see the flaw in the plan she had disappeared down the stairs holding both the pants and the jewelry.

Like it wasn't obvious, Becky freaked out and lied.

"Kevin? Why would you steal from me?" she asked innocently.

"What?! I didn't take anything…I'd never steal from anyone" Kevin said.

Joe shook his head. "What is wrong with you bro? Becky is a great girl and your stealing from her" he yelled.

"I did not Joe and second off she's" he said and stopped.

"What? Well? I'm waiting" Joe retorted.

"I didn't steal that Joe…you have to believe me" Kevin said.

Nick shook his head. 'Now is your chance Kev…tell Joe' he thought.

Kevin blew it though cause Joe only shook his head.

"Pretty sad when you can't even believe your own brother" he said.

"Yeah…it is" Kevin answered.

"Lets go Becky….the air stinks in here" he said and the two left.

Becky turned and gave Kevin an evil smile. 'Round one is mine Lucas' she thought.

"Did you really steal it?" Stella asked and Kevin gave her a shocked look.

"No! She's messing with me….again" he said.

"So tell Joe that!" Nick said but Kevin shook his head.

"He won't believe me now….I should have told him earlier…why didn't you tell me that?"

Nick gasped. "Why you…" he spat and went to strangle his older brother but Macy grabbed him and twisted him arm behind him.

"Don't even think it Nicholas" she commanded and Nick nodded.

"Sorry Kevin" he said when he was let go.

"I'm sorry too Nicky….but what do I do now? Joe thinks I'm a traitor and Becky is a goddess when she is just an evil brat" he asked.

Nick pondered that.

"We take Becca down" he said simply.

"How? She is an evil genius"

"And I am a good genius" Nick responded. "I'll need you girls help" he said and Macy nodded.

"For me Stells? Come on, you know you want Joey back" Kevin prodded and she nodded.

"Okay I admit, I miss the annoying jerk" she said.

"Good…then it's time we take Becca down" nick said and all nodded.


	5. A happy ending for Jonas and not Becca

When Joe returned two hours later, Nick and Kevin were playing guitar hero. Kevin was winning. The girls had left as it was almost their curfew.

"This is probably the only game I can't defeat you at" Nick said through gritted teeth as Kevin racked more and more points than him.

"Dream on little brother, I can beat you at anything" Kevin retorted.

"Yeah, like you beat me at hacky sack?" Nick challenged and Kevin shot his tongue at him quickly.

"I let you win" he said when his face was back to the screen.

"Lying again I see" a voice said before Nick could retort. He paused the game and turned to see Joe behind them.

"I'm not a liar Joseph" Kevin defended himself and Joe scoffed.

"Just like you're not a thief yet my girlfriends bracelet was in your pants pocket" Joe snapped.

"She put it there" Kevin cried and Joe crossed his arms.

"Why would she do that Kevin? Becca just met you" he asked. Nick shot Kevin a look but Kevin ignored it.

"Why can't you just believe me?" Kevin asked.

Joe shook his head. "How can I bro? You say Becca did it but won't explain why and then you ask me to just trust you?" he asked and Kevin nodded.

"Because you're my brother" he responded.

Joe shook his head. "That's not good enough….if you can't even explain to me why Rebecca would hurt you then I can't trust you anymore" he said and Kevin gasped.

"You no longer trust me?" Joe shrugged. "I guess not…" he said sadly looking away.

Nick stepped in between then. "Come on guys, why let a girl come between us, remember the Jonas law?" he asked.

Joe scoffed. "Why not Nicholas? Why should I trust someone who lies to me and steals?" he asked.

"I didn't steal the bracelet, Becca put it there Joe!" Kevin yelled.

"Prove it then!" Joe demanded and stormed off and down a fire pole.

Nick put his hand on Kevin's shoulder. "Don't worry Kevin, I'll fix this" he said and Kevin gave him a grateful smile.

"I hope fast Nicky cause this is annoying me, I hate fighting" he said sadly.

"It's only been a few hours""Does it matter how long its been? It sucks no matter how long" he answered and Nick had to agree.

"Don't worry bro, I promise you this plan is foolproof" Nick promised.

"Nick, you say that every time and then it backfires" Kevin retorted.

Nick punched his arm. "Thanks dude…I don't see you planning anything"

"Because I stink and know it…you're the genius brother remember?"

Nick smirked. "Exactly so I wouldn't insult me or else I might get mad and stop helping" he said.

"Okay I'm sorry…man you're annoying sometimes" Kevin said.

Nick only smirked in response.

Joe came back upstairs and glared at Kevin before storming to his bed. He picked up his homework and laid down.

Kevin shrugged at Nick and went to do his homework as well. Nick followed and their room was very silent. An hour later at dinner it was very awkward as Joe and Kevin weren't speaking.

When they had to pass food to each other it was followed by a glare. After dinner Joe ran upstairs again and went back to sulking.

Kevin took his job of dish duty telling their parents they had a fight and it would blow over soon. 'I hope' he thought.

The next morning Nick's plan was put into action. Kevin began to annoy Joe so much that when they arrived he slipped off as they argued.

He winked at the girls by their lockers. "Keep it convincing" he whispered and both nodded.

Nick casually walked over to another group of lockers where Becca was just closing hers.

"Hey Becca their you are" he called and she looked at him. "Nick? You were looking for me? Really?" she asked sweetly and it took all of Nick's strength not to gag.

"Sure have" he said and made a small smile. He leaned against the locker beside her.

"What about Nicky?" Becca asked in the same sickening sweet voice.

Nick forced another gag down his throat. "About you getting Kevin out of our band, I been trying for weeks now but its hard cause he is my brother" he said.

Rebecca smiled. "Ke…Kevin left?" she stuttered trying not to look too happy.

"Yeah…when Joe came back he said I had to choose between him and Kevin and I like Joe more…Kevin is an ugly dork who thinks he is so awesome because he plays our backup guy" Nick said trying to look and sound smug.

It didn't seem to take much cause Becca wasn't paying attention to him. She was smiling smugly.

"Ha, I knew I wasn't the only one who hated the ugly elf" she said and Nick raised a brow.

"What do you mean? Kevin and I just met you" he asked and Becca laughed.

"So the elf was too embarrassed to talk of me huh?" she asked and Nick only pretended to be confused.

Becca grinned at him. "Well since you hate him so much I guess I can tell you" she started and Nick nodded.

He casually yawned making a signal with his fingers and the girls nodded.

Macy ran down the hall and jumped on Kevin. "Hi Kevin of Jonas…you're looking great today" she giggled.

Stella casually followed and grabbed Joe's hand. "I think Nick is stealing your girlfriend" she whispered and Joe looked to where she pointed.

"Oh come on…I can't seem to trust any of my brothers" he said angrily.

He ran off and got there as Becca explained to Nick. Stella followed along with Macy and Kevin.

"Oh trust me I do hate him…so you know Kevin right?" he asked and she nodded.

"I met him in junior high and the ugly elf thought I'd date him what a loser so I turned him down" she said.

Joe stopped as she said that and turned to Stella who nodded. "We thought it was best you heard it yourself" she whispered and Joe nodded.

He folded his arms and listened to Becca rant to Nick, her back to him. 'How can someone so pretty be so evil' he thought angrily.

Nick put on a fake disappointed face. "Oh, I thought you were evil…if it was me I'd have humiliated him" he said and Becca grinned.

"Oh but I did Nicholas…I got a huge group of people to witness just what I thought of that freak…hell I even got myself suspended just to make him look responsible" she said.

Nick looked impressed. "Whoa…you are evil" he said with a whistle.

Becca shrugged. "It only got him hated by his peers, I think framing him and making Joe hate him is cooler huh?" she asked and Nick grinned.

"Oh yes Becca, just like me tricking you" he said and she turned.'

"You…you tricked me" she cried and Nick laughed. "Of course…Kevin is my best friend" he said and Kevin bumped his fist.

"Joe…I…you don't believe…" Becca stuttered but Joe only glared at her.

"I never want to see you again Rebecca…you're nothing but an evil girl and I don't hang with that kind" he said coldly.

"Fine, I don't need you anyway Joseph" she huffed and stormed off.

Joe watched her leave then turned to the group. Nick took the girls away leaving the two older boys in an awkward silent stare.

"I guess apologizing won't work huh?" Joe asked and Kevin shrugged.

"It can't hurt" he said.

"I'm sorry bro…for believing that devil over you" he said and Kevin smiled.

"I'm sorry too…for not telling you that I knew Becca" Kevin replied quickly before Joe could look confused.

"Yeah about that…I don't get why you wouldn't tell me that" he said and Kevin shrugged.

"You seemed so happy with her…I guess I rather you be happy than me" he said.

"Kev…" Joe said but couldn't come up with anything. Instead he hugged him for a second.

When he pulled away he gave him a stern look. "You deserve to be happy too bro…Rebecca had no right to treat you like that" he said and Kevin nodded.

"Thanks…" he started and Joe cut him off.

"I'm not done…don't ever let me go out with someone who's mistreated you or Nick or Frankie or even the girls" he said and Kevin nodded.

"So…we cool?" he asked and Joe nodded.

They bumped fists and Nick walked up and put his hands on both of their shoulders.

"Good because you two were beginning to annoy me" he said and they laughed.

"Yeah but you love us" Joe teased and Nick shrugged. "Do I have a choice?"

"Not really and thanks little bro" Joe answered.

"Yeah, whatever, I only did this because Becca was more annoying that Fiona which I didn't think was possible" he said and walked away.

Macy followed him as they laughed again.

Kevin ran after them leaving Joe and Stella with another awkward silence.

"I guess you're probably happy I'm miserable" Joe said and Stella shook her head.

"No….I'm sorry you got hurt actually and I'm sorry for our fight" she said.

"Really?" Joe asked and she nodded.

"Look…I…I'll see you later" she stuttered and tried to leave but Joe grabbed her arm.

"Don't go…I'm sorry too for hurting you…maybe we could try again at least you like my family" he said and Stella smiled.

"Yeah…okay Joe" she agreed and gently kissed his lips.

"And now it's a happy ending Kevin" Nick whispered and he nodded.

"Never doubted you for a second bro" he whispered back and Nick punched him gently.

Macy giggled. "Well I know I didn't Nick" she said and he smiled at her.

"Least I got one admirer" he said. He put his arm around, stuck his tongue out at Kevin and walked away.

Kevin smiled. "Least it's all back to normal" he said to himself.

_The end, hope you liked this one, only so many more to end now. _


End file.
